


Talking Fingers

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Alec, Deaf!Alec, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, M/M, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, Manga Based, Maryse and Robert are not good, Novelist!Magnus, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Day five of the Malec week.Magnus meets Alec on a night were he is lost in his new neighborhood. After Alec ignored him completely and an outburst from Magnus, he finds out Alec is deaf. They will start getting closer to each other, and obviously, they will fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 plot: Non-supernatural AU.
> 
> Hello there! Well, I'm going to admit I was really exited to post this one. This fic is based on the manga Jouzetsu na Yubi, that I love because I have a thing for deaf characters. I added a few things but it is pretty much very similar to the manga, hope you like it. It is not going to be long, like two or three chapters because the manga is only 43 pages, so I'm posting this today and maybe the next chapter later.

Magnus walked over another unknown street looking at both sides trying to see something familiar and failing again. “Shit,” he said running his fingers over the front of his sticked-up hair. “Where, for Lilith’s sake, am I?” _Maybe taking a stroll at night after just moving in, wasn’t the best idea_ , he thought.

Magnus had just moved to his new loft in Brooklyn. He had dreamed of living in that part of the city for a while now; but being relatively new to New York, he was even newer to the neighborhood. Despite that, Magnus decided to be brave that night and explore around a little on his own; _what could’ve gone wrong?_ He had thought. but now, he was lost, in the middle of the night, trying to find a way back home.

Turning at another unknown corner, Magnus finally spotted someone. “Thank god!” He said, walking towards the tall man that was giving him his back and walking in the same direction.

The man was taller than him, with a strong back and a hair even darker than Magnus’. He was wearing a black shirt, since the spring nights weren’t cold, and tight jeans. He had a side handbag hanging across his body and a supermarket bag on one hand, which told Magnus that he probably lived around the place. 

When Magnus was finally close enough to the man’s back, he spoke.

“Excuse me, gentleman. Do you know how can I get back to the main street…?” The man didn’t answer, he didn’t even turned around and just kept walking down the street. 

“Uhm, excuse me”, he shout a little pissed; but the man ignored him again. Magnus felt rage boiling in his veins, no one had ever been that disrespectful to him; not even the people that didn’t approve his way of dressing or his sexual orientation.

He took a deep breath and ran towards the man to try again.

“Hey, ass…”, Magnus began, taking the man’s arm and turning him around. But the phrase died in his throat when the man looked completely frightened at him.

Magnus noticed a few things quickly, first, the man was beautiful, sharp features, thick eyebrows, disheveled hair and the most mesmerizing hazel eyes he had ever seen. Second, he saw the big scar running from the upper part of his left ear; it went down diagonal of his left eye, until close to his perfect nose.

The man, even though was taller than him; blushed adorably and quickly turned around and ran away. Magnus was surprised, but he also felt a little guilty. He sigh. "Shit I’m still lost"…

*************************

Alec ran like his life depended on it. He almost broke the bag with the supplies he was caring. He ran until he was sure he’d lost the guy. _What the hell?_ He thought, leaning against a light pole to catch his breath.

Alec wondered if he’d done something wrong. The man scared the shit out of him, but he had such an angry expression. Alec walked to the corner when he had calmed down. He saw two people talking, but he couldn’t hear a sound. He sigh running a hand through his face.

A year ago, a terrible motorcycle accident had left Alec deaf. A car had jumped a red light and had crashed into Alec’s motorcycle with amazing strength. The doctors were able to save him, but the accident left him deaf and with a horrible scar in his face and his chest.

That was by the same time he had just came out to his parents. After getting out of the hospital, they started treating him like a burden, and the few friends he had, left him one by one. The only one who stayed by his side, where his siblings Isabelle and Jace, but after what happened with his parents, Alec didn’t want to be a burden for them too. So he moved to a flat to live on his own and tried to contact his siblings the least possible.

Alec sigh again and walked his way back home; he just hoped he didn’t find the stranger again.

*************************

Some days later Magnus was walking near a park. He had finally learned to locate himself around the neighborhood; so he went out to get some supplies from one of the 24 hour markets.

Humming a tune to himself he spotted someone sitting on one of the park benches. Getting closer, he realized it was the same tall man from his first night. _What’s he doing out so late at night?_ , he said in his mind approaching the man.

As Magnus got closer he noticed that the man had similar black clothes from that night and was writing something in a notebook with an adorable concentration frown. Magnus walked until he was standing behind him and he clapped once close to his head.

As Magnus suspected, the man didn’t even noticed he was there. He smiled softly.

“So you’re deaf”, he said appearing in the man’s field of view and sawing how he startled. Magnus sat down beside him and tapped his notebook and pen asking if he could borrow them.

The stranger blushed adorably and then, with a nod, gave the book and pen to Magnus. He wrote something down, feeling the man’s stare on him. When he was done, the turned the notebook towards the man and saw how he read the note.

“ _I’m sorry for scaring you the other night. I’m Magnus Bane and your eyes are pretty._ ” The man blushed again but with a serious expression he took the notebook from Magnus and wrote something down. He repeated Magnus action showing the other man the note.

“ _Apology accepted. I’m Alec Lightwood and I like your clothes._ ” It read. Magnus smiled and glance at his dark blue shirt and leather pants.

Magnus borrow the notebook again and wrote. He asked Alec if he was deaf since his child hood, Alec told him about the terrible accident and how he had almost loose his life. Magnus then wrote the next question in his mind.

“ _Do you know sign language, Alexander_ ”, Alec blinked surprised and wrote the answer.

“ _You guessed my full name. And no, I haven’t memorized everything._ ”

“ _Why don’t you use a cane? People will see that you have a disability like that._ ” Magnus wrote back.

Alec grabbed the notebook and started writing fast. “ _I don’t need it! Even tho I can’t hear, I don’t think I’m not able to be a normal person!_ ”

Magnus spare a glance at him, Alec was pouting making Magnus smile. He din’t thought he wasn’t normal, but it was clear that Alec didn’t accepted the idea of being deaf.

“ _Then why are you here alone, so late, dear?_ ” He asked. But before he handed the book back, he wrote something else. “ _If you were fine with it, you would be okay walking around the city._ ”

“ _I don’t like crowds. The people stare at me like they are pitying me and I don’t like it._ ” Alec answered, writing fast.

“ _Maybe is because you see yourself as a victim, and that is what people see in you, darling._ ” Alec read Magnus’ answer and after making a really sad face, he stood up and leaved.

Magnus ran a hand through his face, he felt like the biggest asshole on earth. He din’t meant to make Alec mad, he was just curious, but after reviewing the conversation, he realized he had hurt the man. Magnus face-palmed himself before walking back to his loft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hears the advice. Magnus apologizes. They get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've realized that this is going to be longer than expected; it's that the manga has too many blanks that needed to be filled. I hope you don't mind. Enjoy.
> 
> The lower part of the book shelf is divided in two and doesn't have just books. Why I clarify this? Well, it'll be relevant next time.

Two weeks later, Magnus was sitting on the same bench he found Alec that night. He felt terrible for saying all those things to Alec, and really wanted to apologize. Since he didn’t had his contact number, he had been sitting on that bench every day for two weeks.

Magnus sigh. Alec didn’t show up once in that period of time, and he was loosing hope. Why would he come back after all? It was a huge neighborhood and Alec was probably trying to avoid Magnus after what he said.

He leaned back on the chair moving his head back. It was a quiet night and the stars where shining on the sky.

After some moments he heard strong steady steps on the street. He looked up, and felt a rush of relief as he saw Alec, with a focussed expression, walking towards him. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a green jumper over a black shirt, but what caught Magnus’ attention was that he was caring a wood cane over his shoulder.

When Alec spotted Magnus, his heart jumped a little and he blushed remembering the cane. He walked the rest of the way and said hello with his hand sitting next to the caramel skinned man. Magnus waved back, still smiling. 

Alec looked at Magnus and couldn’t help but think he was beautiful. He was wearing a shirt that was opened to the middle of his chest, tight leather pants, rings in his hands, different necklaces, spiked hair and the usual make up on his face.

Magnus raised a hand and scribbled on the air, asking with that if Alec had something to write. Alec nodded and reaching inside his pocket, the took out a small notepad and a pen and handed them to Magnus.

“ _You’re using a cane_ ", the caramel skinned man wrote. Alec nodded with determination.

“ _I’m sorry for what I said last time; I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t know what it's like, so I’m sorry._ ” Alec shook his head at the text and grabbed the notepad.

“ _It’s fine, you were right_ ”, he wrote back, and Magnus was going to answer but Alec pulled the pad away and started writing a long text. When he was done he handed it to Magnus with a blush.

In the text, Alec talked about his parents and friends. How everyone left him when he needed them the most. He talked about his siblings and how Isabelle and Jace supported him every time but how he was too scared to loose them too and ended up loosing contact with them. He talked about the fact that he played the victim, but it wasn’t on purpose, he just didn’t like people to treat him differently (even if it was a good kind of different) because he haven’t completely accepted the fact that he was deaf.

Alec didn’t knew why he told all of that to a person he just met, but some how, Magnus inspired a kind of trust he have never felt with anyone before. The last phrase of the text said:

“ _I’m sorry for reacting the way I did, I just needed to think. Thank you for helping me realize that I had to accept the fact that I was deaf and that I should let people treat me in the good kind of different._ ”

Magnus felt his eyes watering. He had met Alec for a short time, but something inside him was attracted to the man and somehow he knew Alec was a pure soul. He took a deep breath and wrote a reply.

“ _You’re more than welcome, and those people didn’t deserve you, you should really contact your siblings again tho, I think they will be really happy to hear from you again._ ”

Alec smiled as he read the note, and opening his mouth he said a silent “thank you, Magnus”.

Magnus looked surprised, not for the fact that Alec spoke, because since he wasn’t born a deaf man, of course he could talk. He was surprised by the beauty of Alec’s deep voice and how hot his name sounded on those lips. Alec blushed at the intense look Magnus was giving him, and then cleared his throat snapping Magnus out of his trance; he smiled and took the notepad again and wrote.

“ _Your voice is hot. Are you hungry, pretty?_ ” Alec blushed even more but nodded his head. And Magnus smiled writing again.

“ _Wanna have dinner at my place? I’m a good cook._ ” Mr. Hazel eyes smiled back and nodded. With that they stood up and walked towards the loft.

***************************

Alec looked around Magnus’ loft; it was like seeing a gallery, with a lot of classical decorations but the modern touch in everything. Magnus went to the kitchen to start making dinner as Alec spotted the huge library Magnus had on a wall.

He knew most of the tittles, since he loved reading too. But what caught his attention were the books on the shelf written by a “M. Bane”. Alec walked to the kitchen while writing and then handed the notepad to Magnus.

“ _You’re a novelist?_ ” Magnus read out loud. He nodded with a smile handing the pad back to Alec. “ _That is awesome_ ”, wrote Alec next. Magnus grabbed back the pad and wrote.

“ _You can read them if you like, tho all of them have erotic stuff_ ”, as Alec read the note, Magnus wiggled his brows suggestively with a smirk. The taller man blushed but he still went to the book shelf to grab one of Magnus’ novels; that made the writer chuckled.

When dinner was ready, Magnus found a very blushed Alec reading with a mesmerizing concentration. He smiled and approached him, touching his shoulder to get his attention. Alec jumped a little closing the book suddenly as he looked at Magnus like a deer in headlights. He grabbed Alec's notepad and wrote “ _dinner is ready_ ” with a giggle. Alec nodded and moved to the table.

After eating comfortably Alec wrote again thanking Magnus for the food and praising his cooking skills. He also said that Magnus’ writing was really good, that he had an awesome way of catching the reader and that his sexy scenes were very erotic.

After teasing Alec a little for that, Magnus thanked him and lended him the book he choose. Alec said his goodbyes and headed home.

That night they both slept with a hug smile on their faces.

***************************

For the next days they got into a routine. They would see each other at Magnus’ loft to talk, or eat, or read for some time. Alec bought a book of sign language and the both of them started learning since Magnus helped Alec memorized everything. They were both loving the time they spend together.

Alec took Magnus’ advice and talked to his siblings again. He introducen them to Magnus on a movie night they made to get Alec out and used to people again.

Sometimes, even Jace and Izzy joined them for the sign language lessons. They learned before to be able to communicate with their brother. So they were really good teachers too.

Magnus and Alec talked about their lives and that was how Magnus found out Alec was gay and a year younger than him and how Alec discovered that Magnus was bisexual, had a terrible ex called Camille and was 26.

At work, his editor told Magnus that their main characters started to follow a pattern; Alec’s pattern. He couldn’t helped but write the cute deaf boy as his mains, men or women. And he would admit that sometimes, those versions of Alexander, were in really hot and sexy situations.

One particular night, Magnus was looking at Alec while he signed “Magnus Bane”. He looked adorable with his frown and when he was done, Magnus couldn’t help but clap happily.

After practice, Alec grabbed another one of his novels and sat in the floor in front of the shelf to read. Magnus heart skipped a beat. He haven’t felt in a long time, the way he felt for Alexander. Actually, he had never felt something that strong with anyone, not even Camille.

Magnus liked Alec, but he knew that the boy was a little insecure and Magnus didn’t want the hazel eyed man to think he was taking advantage of him.

Alec made noises when he read. It was something unconscious; but Magnus watched him from the couch and noted how he jumped at some parts; how he blushed and glance at his sides when he was reading an erotic scene; how he smiled with certain scene, and Magnus loved everything of it. He felt a strong pressure in his chest; maybe it wasn't yet the right time to tell Alec about his feelings for him, but he needed them out of his body. So, he took advantage of the fact that Alec was giving him his back and spoke.

"I like you", he said tenderly. "I like your face, the way your eyes wrinkle when you smile, how that same smile lights your beautiful hazel eyes." Magnus didn't noticed when Alec started looking to the front and tensed slightly. "I love those beautiful eyes of yours. They have captivated me in ways no one ever had. You're beautiful and all I can think right now is how much I want to kiss those plump lips. I like you, Alexander."

Alec stood suddenly up and when he turned to Magnus, his face was completely red. Magnus was about to ask if he was okay but Alec was faster and signed to Magnus.

_I have something to do... So I'm leaving._

Magnus smiled tenderly and nodded. _It's fine. Be careful, darling,_ Magnus signed back. Alec blushed even more (if that was even possible) and quickly said goodbye.

When he was on the street, he took a deep breath. It couldn't be possible, he must have seen wrong. There was no way Magnus said those things about him. In that moment the image of his asian beautiful face appeared in his minds as he said "I like you, Alexander". Alec shook his head and walked giddily home. There was no way in this world that had Magnus said that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest will be posted after the Malec week. There will be smut 7u7.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to deal with Magnus' "confession" but he sees something. Magnus works. And clarifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something funny, in the manga Tooru gives the novelist a watermelon XD. And again this extended more than expected, but I promise I post the smut today.

Because Alec kept telling himself that Magnus’ words were impossible; he let a whole week pass without seeing the novelist. Magnus texted but Alec just said he was busy and in the end it was the week were Magnus had to meet his editor and discuss the manuscripts to see if any of them will become a novel.

Finally, on the 7th day of not seeing his new crush (because in that week he had time to realize his feelings towards the caramel skinned man), Izzy finally advised him to confront Magnus and ask him about his true feelings.

Alec ringed the bell of Magnus’ loft and waited. A few moments later the door opened revealing the beautiful asian man that had been stealing Alec’s dreams.

“Alexander!”, he exclaimed in a pleasant surprise and Alec smiled.

 _I’m sorry, dear; this is not the best timing_ , Magnus signed.

Then he handed a small note that said: “ _I’m working on the publication of a new novel and I’ll be secluding in the loft for like a week_ ”

Alec felt a little disappointed; that meant Magnus needed to be alone. Alec had missed him, but it was also his fault for avoiding him for a week. So he nodded and signed a sincerely, _I completely understand_.

He handed the bag he was caring to Magnus. The latter looked at him with a questioning look taking the bag from his hands and opening the door furtherly. 

_A little present_ , the taller man signed. _It’s chocolate cake._

Magnus looked inside the bag and confirmed it was a delicious slice of chocolate cake. He smiled thanking Alec. But in that moment, the later decided to look behind Magnus.

There, at the very entrance, were woman black heels. Alec felt his heart aching; they’ve talked about their lives a lot but actually, neither of them had ever asked if the other had a partner.

Maybe what Magnus said a week ago was practice to a novel, or worse, maybe he had found someone else because Alec ignored him a whole week after Magnus had just confessed to him. Though that didn’t made sense, because the novelist didn’t knew Alec saw the confession.

Still, that didn’t explained the heels on Magnus’ house and the woman that was most likely inside too. Alec said his goodbye leaving the loft with a sad expression on his face.

“Magnus”, Tessa, his editor, called from the couch where she was sitting with the rest of the team. “Who is it? Come back here, we have a lot of work.” Magnus sighed in defeat. He didn’t let Alec in because they would probably discovered he was the new inspiration to his main characters.

Not that he wanted to hide Alec, but until he figured out what was going on between them, he didn’t want to make the beautiful man uncomfortable. He closed the door and got back to work avoiding the questions about the chocolate cake.

**************************

Alec sat at the park’s bench beating himself about the situation. He didn’t understood why he felt so sad; Magnus had his own life. Maybe he would’ve preferred that he had told him about his girlfriend but truth be told, Alec had never asked.

He sigh and texted Jace asking him if he could go to his place. His brother accepted but asked him about Magnus; Alec avoided the question by telling him he was busy and then headed to his brother’s place.

**************************

Another week later Alec was walking again towards Magnus’ loft. After telling his siblings about Magnus’ possible girlfriend, they had both quarrel him about making suppositions and Izzy had advised him to clarify everything with him, including his confession and his girlfriend.

As always he took the advice because he really wanted things to work with Magnus. He knew it was stupid to have so much hope, but he couldn’t help himself. He liked the novelist and he wanted to do the things he wrote in his erotic dramas. Alec blushed at the thought as he got to the loft’s door and ranged the bell.

He felt a sense of deja vu that was stopped the moment Magnus opened the door. He looked exhausted; he was wearing sweatpants and a black shirt. His hair was a mess and wasn’t standing up as always; his face was completely nude, without a trace of the usual make up or glitter; and he had huge and purple bags under his pretty eyes.

 _Welcome, darling_ , Magnus signed with an exhausted smile.

Alec felt guilty, he should've texted first. Magnus probably needed sleep after all he work he had been doing and there Alec was, bothering him. _I'm sorry_ , he started signing. _You must be tired, I can come back later_.

 _No_ , Magnus answered. _I missed you, actually, please come in_.

Alec blushed at the statement but got inside the loft as Magnus stepped aside. The taller man took off hi shoes and followed Magnus into his living room. Once there he gasped in surprise. The living room was just as messy as its owner; there were manuscript's pages everywhere; lots of boxes of take-out food and cans of Red Bull. After passing his eyes through the loft, they settled on Magnus again. He looked with tired apologetical expression before signing: _I'm sorry for the mess_.

Alec shook his head and started helping Magnus clean everything. After Alec threw all the cans and boxes Magnus was picking up the pages. The hazel eyed man found one away from his writer. He picked it up to help and saw the writing there. Alec haven't read any of Magnus' works in progress, only the published novels, so curiosity took the best of him. He started reading word by word.

"The black haired man hid the scar of his face against the pillow. His lover turned his head slowly before signing "don't hide from me". They kissed with passion and then the man kissed his deaf ear; the sensation of those lips felt delicious. He then started putting a finger in, the fluids from before helping as lubricant..." It said.

Magnus turned around in that moment to ask Alec something but froze in the spot as he saw what Alec was doing. He was reading one of the manuscript's pages and judging by the deep blush in his face and the startled expression, Magnus knew exactly what he was reading about. He walked quickly towards him and softly snatched the page out of his hands.

Alec looked at him with a dumbfounded questioning frown. Magnus sighed, it was time to explain; he looked at the taller man that had recovered slightly.

 _Was that about me?_ he signed with a determinate face. Magnus nodded slowly, saying "I'm sorry" in signs, he didn't want Alec thinking something wrong. He grabbed a blank page and a pen and wrote something before handing it to Alec.

" _I sorry, Alec; I don't know how this ended like this but one of the main characters in romance that I write, always ends up becoming you._ " The note said. Alec looked at Magnus as his blush deepened and then signed _And it's me with who?_.

Magnus gulped but keeping his eyes on Alec he answered. _Normally the other character have always aspects about me._ He made a pause before sighing and continuing. _I... like you, Alexander_.

When Alec didn't respond, Magnus just looked away and walked to the couch sitting in it. He didn't want to glance at Alec, writing him in his novels was a little creepy, specially because they had explicit erotic scenes. The idea of Alec hating him or not talking to him again made sense, but hurt like hell. He ran a hand through his messy hair, waiting for Alec to walk away. But instead the couch sank at another person sitting in it. The taller man took one of Magnus' hands making Magnus look at him.

His face was still red but his eyes were determined. _I know_ , Alec signed. Magnus looked at him with a surprised expression, well, that explained the lack of surprise when he had told him.

 _You knew?_ Magnus asked. Alec nodded and taking the same paper Magnus had use to write, he explained how he decided to look at him trough the mirror in the book shelf and saw that he was confessing.

 _So you can read lips_ Magnus signed back with an embarrassed smile. Alec nodded again and smile back. _And why didn't you tell me?_ , Magnus asked next. Alec made a conflicted face but then remember Izzy's words: "talk to him". He sighed before answering.

 _I had an internal conflict and when I finally decided to come, you were busy and your girlfriend was here_ , he signed slowly so Magnus understood.

 _Girlfriend?_ The caramel man signed back.

 _Yes_ , Alec said a little exasperated. _The owner of the black heels that were at the entrance that day. You have a girlfriend, right?_ Magnus started laughing and Alec looked at him with a disapproving frown. 

_You're so jealous_ , Magnus signed. _I don't have one_. He grabbed the paper and wrote in it. " _The owner of the heels was Tessa, my editor. If you had take a better look you would've seen Will and Jem's shoes too. They are my editor's team and Tessa's boyfriends_ ".

Alec blushed crimson red. His siblings where right, it was a huge misunderstanding. Magnus really liked him, romantically speaking. He took the page and wrote again.

" _You're dazzling and beautiful. How can you like someone like me? I'm plain and deaf and have a horrible scar across my face. Is that okay with you?_ " The note said.

Magnus touched Alec's hand to get his attention. The intense look the novelist was giving him made his heart stammered in his chest and a pleasant shiver ran trough his body.

 _Don't say that. Alexander, you're beautiful, and amazing, and the purest soul I've seen. I think your scar makes you a warrior and you have... No idea how much I've wanted to kiss those lips_. To make his statement clear, the intense look went down to Alec's plump lips. The hazel eyed man swallowed hard and when Magnus' gaze was back at his eyes he signed.

 _I like you too... A lot_ , he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese people have the custom of taking off their shoes at the entrance when getting into a place, their home or a guest’s, and I needed that to happen here for the woman’s shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late!! Uni killed me and I have final exams.
> 
> So, it is common in yaoi to have dubious consent and this one is not the exception; of course I changed that because I think that in sex everything is valid, but only if both parts are completely okay with that. Also, can you believe there where 10 pages of smut if that manga? I've read it like three times but I didn't realized that until now XD.

_I like you too... A lot_ , he said.

Those words made Magnus' heart stammered in his chest. They both felt the tension of the times they've been together; the feelings that have been growing between them, settling; running down in their veins. Alec couldn't hold back any longer, he had been dreaming of those lips and that body for enough time.

He grabbed a handful of Magnus' shirt and crashed their lips together. Magnus let out a surprised sound but then returned the kiss with as much eagerness. Their lips moved hard against each other. Magnus licked Alec’s bottom lip asking for entrance. The taller man eagerly opened his mouth letting the wet limb inside, he sucked hard eliciting a moan from Magnus.

Alec couldn’t hear; but he could feel the vibrations of Magnus’ mouth and that made him shiver and gasp. Magnus moved to make Alec lie on the couch getting on top of him. With that they stoped kissing to get some air.

When they opened their eyes they saw swollen lips and blown pupils. They panted against each other’s mouths.

“Magnus”, Alec called in his deep voice, completely wrecked. The novelist felt how every nerve ending in his body stood at that. His name sounded like pure sin coming out of Alec’s lips. He gasped as the blood in his body moved south.

Alec let go of his shirt and caressed his cheek to get his attention. Once Magnus was looking at him with a questioning lustful look, Alec swallowed before speaking.

_I’ve never done this before_ , he said as his cheeks became redder. Magnus looked at him with surprise before moving away.

Alec felt pain in his chest. Maybe Magnus didn’t wanted to deal with a virgin o maybe…

The novelist interrupted his thoughts by tapping his shoulder.

_Your fist time?_ He signed and Alec nodded shamefully. _I’m sorry, I should’ve been more gentle. Do you really want this? You feel ready?_

Alec felt his heart stopped and then beat harder in his chest. In that moment he understood, Magnus was making sure he felt completely comfortable with the situation. No one had ever done that for him, that was why he didn’t trusted anyone on the bed until now. He felt he could give this to Magnus; to this amazing man in front of him.

_Yes_ , he signed back. _With you._

Magnus kissed him again, gentler this time, but with the same passion. His lips were skilled while exploring his lover’s mouth. His tongue softly dancing with Alec’s and making him feel jolts of electricity through his body.

When they pulled away again Magnus took Alec’s bottom lip between his own. The hazel eyed man felt a shot of desire that made him moan. Magnus smiled.

“Bed?” He asked against his lover’s lips so he could feel the word. Alec nodded panting.

They moved to the bedroom between kisses and while undressing each other. When they were in front of the bed, they were standing face to face only in their underwear. Alec was looking at Magnus with a mesmerized expression, even without make up and the simple look, the man was beautiful. This was the first time he had seen his body, and it was better in reality than in his fantasies. His caramel skin was completely smooth and his hard muscles were giving sinful thoughts to Alec; there was a huge bulge in his underwear that made him shiver with anticipation.

_You can touch, darling_ , Magnus signed with a smile. Alec raised a hand shyly and placed it softly over Magnus chest; he ran it down his body feeling how the muscles reacted to his touch. Then, when he was at the middle, he used only one finger to feel Magnus' abs; the muscles tensed as Alec watched each expression his lover made. He ran the finger down his happy trail to the waistband of the boxer and Magnus' eyes shut as his body shivered.

The taller man then sat on the bed, and Magnus opened his eyes panting as he started kissing his stomach. Alec bit and suck on the skin feeling how Magnus tangled his hands on his hair caressing it and tightening his grip when something felt good. When he got to Magnus' boxers the stopped; he wasn't ready to make that yet, so he looked up to Magnus' face to see what next.

Magnus made him lied back on the bed and after kissing his again he spoke.

"Just promise me something", he said when Alec looked at him to read his lips.

_What?_ , he signed.

"If you want me to stop at any moment, you tell me. No matter when, Alexander." Alec felt embarrassed but at the same time good. He was still nervous about all of it, but Magnus made him feel safe and that he could trust him. He nodded with a smile taking Magnus face between his hands and kissing him again.

When they parted his lips moved to Alec's cheek. He started kissing the scar on his face. His kisses moved to his left ear and then he softly pulled at it. Alec moan softly; he loved the way Magnus was worshiping his body, not caring about his scars. His lover's kisses moved down to his neck where they bite before sucking a hard bruise on it.

"Magnus!" Alec moaned in delight. his neck was really sensitive and having Magnus' mouth there made his cock twitch inside his underwear. Magnus moaned as he heard his name from Alec's lips and continue sucking bruises.

After some moments they were a panting mess. Their bodies had a slight layer of sweat as they started grinding against each other. The friction in their clothed erections felt amazing but Alec needed more. He grabbed Magnus' hair pulling him closer as he tangled his legs around his lover's waist.

The taller man tapped Magnus' shoulder with shaky hands to get his attention.

_More_ , he signed when his lover looked at him.

_Are you sure?_ , Magnus asked even though his eyes were full of desire. Alec nodded untangling his legs and sliding a hand inside Magnus' boxers over his ass. The novelist sighed in delight and removed their remaining clothes.

Alec blushed completely at the exposure; but he didn't care in the least. Magnus was knelling in front of his with all his glorious body. His caramel skin glistened with a soft layer of sweat; his muscles flexed with every movement; there was a little short hair that led to his cock and there, over his stomach, stood proudly his full erection. Alec swallowed a moan looking at him while his body shivered in anticipation. 

Magnus smirked at his reaction and leaned down to kiss Alec deeply. After parting he looked at him in the eye, feeling the desire for this man running through his body.

"How do you want to do this?" Magnus said, letting Alec read his lips. The taller man swallowed hard before tangling his legs around Magnus again. When their erections touched they both felt the slight pressure on their stomach muscles and moaned softly. Alec caressed Magnus' hair while they both panted.

"Put it in me, Magnus", Alec said in a choked voice, not controlling the volume completely. Magnus clenched his jaw as his cock twitched at hearing that. He took the lube and a condom from the night table and then started kissing Alec down his body. Then, he started talking against his skin to make him feel every word.

"I'm going to make you feel good, darling." Alec gasped at the new sensation. "Maybe you can't hear me but I will be moaning your name so hard my neighbors will hear me."

The image of Magnus doing that made him moan. People said that when you loose a sense, normally the others will improve; Alec never saw how true that was until that moment. He couldn't listen, but he could feel. He could feel every inch of the novelist's skin agains his own; Magnus' lips; every word; the sweat; the gasps; how Magnus shivered in anticipation too; how he was just as turned on as Alec was. Alec loved it.

And Magnus felt just the same. No one in his life had ever make him feel like he was feeling in that moment. Alec lying there; all flushed because of the desire; his toned muscles; his moans and gasps; the firm pressure of his thighs against his hips; the soft hair of his chest; and his thick cock leaking and waiting for his attention. Magnus loved it.

He looked at his lover waiting for him to opened his eyes from the rush of lust he was feeling. When Alec eventually did, he looked at Magnus with dilated pupils. Magnus coated a finger with lube and then looked at him again.

"Is going to hurt at the beginning, but trust me, it'll get better. Still, if you want to stop at any moment, you just tell me, okay?" After reading the whole phrase on those delicious lips, Alec nodded.

Magnus placed the finger at his entrance and slowly pushed in. Alec closed his eyes and hissed at the sensation; Magnus was right, it hurt. "Relax", he felt Magnus said against his thigh. After some moments Alec was able to do that, the finger still felt uncomfortable, but it was fine. Magnus noticed this and started to move it in and out, slowly.

Eventually Alec adjusted to the feeling; it wasn't entirely pleasurable, but it felt good. The second finger was just the same; the stretching making him hiss in pain and then just getting used to it. But after some exploring, Magnus touched something inside of him that made him arch from the bed and let out the most primal moan ever. He looked at Magnus with wide, surprised eyes.

"There it is", Magnus said with a smile. After abusing that spot multiple times and a third finger, Alec turned into a moaning mess again and asked Magnus to finally take him.

Magnus put the condom on and aligned with Alec's entrance. The first penetration was painful too, but Magnus was really gentle and Alec did an amazing job relaxing.

Magnus was shivering; lust running through his body and his abdomen flipped waiting for Alec to be ready. Eventually he did; his hole clenched making them moan and Alec signed a shaky "move" to Magnus.

He started with a slow pace; but eventually he started thrusting harder. They kissed with tongue for a moment but eventually desire took them over and they just panted and moaned against each other's mouths. When Magnus changed the angle a little to hit Alec's spot perfectly, the later let out a loud cry as his back arched from the bed.

They kept the pace, moaning and panting. Magnus was completely taken by the feelings. Alec was tight and Magnus was shivering with every thrust and touch. His body was on fire and he felt like in his veins ran liquid fire instead of blood. He moaned and whimpered every time Alec clenched, his expression was of abandoned bliss.

Alec was completely overwhelmed by desire; every sensation was so new but so good. He was painfully hard and his body was shivering. Every muscle and nerve in his body was tensed in attention because of the lust; his face was flushed and he just felt. Magnus was clouding his senses and that made him feel a primal lust he never thought he experience.

Magnus smiled puling his face away from Alec's to look at him in the eyes. He was a mess, just as wrecked as Magnus felt. "I'm cl-close", Magnus whispered on Alec's mouth as his thrusts became more erratic and he felt the familiar pull in his lower abdomen. Alec could only nod once, he couldn't articulate a word or sign but Magnus knew he was even closer than himself. He doubled his efforts thrusting even harder against Alec's spot. The taller man saw stars and when the caramel hand wrapped around his very hard cock Alec collapsed.

He started coming with a loud cry of Magnus' name. All his body arched and his eyes rolled behind his head with a pure delighted expression. He clawed at Magnus back trying to ground himself as Magnus helped him ride his orgasm.

Magnus enjoyed Alec's blissed face for a moment before feeling everything. Alec's hole clenched hard again and that was all; with a final thrust he reached the peak, hard. Alec around him, his face, his sounds, his nails on Magnus' back, the pressure of his thighs, it was too much. Magnus came, thrusting erratically riding his orgasm; his whole body tense and his face was of pure pleasure.

When he finally came back from the peak Alec was looking at him with a mesmerized expression, while panting. Magnus smiled weakly before collapsing on top of Alec's body, panting too. When they both recovered, Alec patted his shoulder.

_Thank you_ , he signed when Magnus looked.

_You're more than welcome, darling. Thanks to you too_ , Magnus signed back. _Can you stay tonight?_

Alec nodded happily before hugging Magnus again...

***********************************

_**Three months later**_

Alec was sitting on the couch reading Magnus' new novel. He started feeling better with himself. He found a job were they accepted deaf people and was getting enough money. He still spent a lot of time with Magnus and his siblings but he also dedicated time to work. Magnus was more than proud of him and that made Alec extremely happy.

Magnus approached him with a smile and softly kissed his boyfriend's hair. Alec looked at him, smiling back. The novelist bite his lip sitting next to him; Alec knew that gesture all too well.

_Everything ok?_ , he asked looking at Magnus. The later nodded.

_Yeah, love, I just wanted to ask you something. You can say no if you want._

_I know, Magnus. Ask me_ , Alec answered taking one of his hands.

_Well, I've been thinking, that even with your job, you come to my house very often. I know you like the place and I enjoy your company. So I was thinking... I don't know if it will work but you practically live here, so I was wondering..._ He trailed of as he took something out from his pocket. When he opened his hand to show it to Alec, the taller gasped, it was a key. _Do you want to come and live with me, Alexander?_

Alec looked at Magnus with surprise. But eventually he recovered and nodded frantically. Magnus smiled and let out a relieved gasp. They kissed strongly and with all the feelings they had. When they parted Alec blushed and signed.

_I love you_. After seeing Magnus' surprise expression he added: _You don't have to..._

But Alec didn't finish because Magnus grabbed his hands and kissed them. "I love you too, Alexander", he said and Alec read his lips perfectly. After smiling like two dumbs in love. They kissed again, realizing they never felt so happy in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the smut scene and the ending, hope you liked it. Also, this was my first time writing smut in english. They say my smut in Spanish is really good, so I hope this was good too. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.


End file.
